cogzidelfandomcom-20200213-history
Beatz Powerful Social Networking Software
Beatz Powerful Social Networking Script Beatz is a free opensource online social networking community script that allows you to start your own favourite artist band website just like Pure Volume. The script is coded in Php, Mysql and licensed under Creative Commons GPL license. In other words, its an online community script for sharing, discussing and learning about new artists and your favorites. How it works? Beatz acts as a bridge between the artist and listeners. Beatz, as a powerful music community lets you to share any music related information. Artists can register/signup for free and share their musical experience thru blogs, provide information about up coming shows, add albums, add fans, add photos, add videos, create customized profile page and much more. Similarly, Listeners can signup for free, create a customized profile, add photos, add albums to favorites, comment on blog, music photo and much more. We are a fast growing online social network site that caters to musicians, dancers, singers, songwriters, composers, comedians, hip hop rappers r&b singers, country music singers, hip hop dancers, models, actors, & actresses. Login URL : http://demo.cogzidel.in/beatz Artist Username : demoartist Artist Password : cogzidel Listener Area Login URL : http://demo.cogzidel.in/beatz Listener Username : demolistener Listener Password : cogzidel Download Beatz:http://www.cogzidel.com/Products/Beatz General Features *Open source script - no encryption *Free GPL license under Creative commons *LAMP technology *Easy To install *Mootool based slideshow *Ajax based tab menus ( Mootabs) *XSPF button player *Impressive Noobslide *Powerful search feature *Customized Profile like myspace *Embed Youtube Videos *Ability to grab the youtube videos using usernames *Upcoming music releases *Featured Videos *Upcoming shows *SEF URLs *Recent Music Releases *Random Videos *Top Artist *Top Listener *Top Videos *Global Configuration *Ability to set profile background images *Powerful administration panel *Recent Blogs *New albums *New Video *Latest photos *Most popular music *Most Popular Video *Upload MP3 music files *Event Module *Music Module *Video Module *Photo Module *Report Abuse *In built Support centre *Add friends Listener Account *Ability to sign up as a Listener *Stats *Favorite Artists *Friends list *Comment on blog, photo, profile *Send/Receive Messages *Upload profile photo *Write blogs *Edit Profile *post tickets regarding photo upload, edit profile, send message issues Artist Account *Ability to sign up as a Artist *Stats overview of today's profile views, Album Views, Songs downloaded *Billboard *Add Album and music tracks *Add Shows *Upload profile photo *embed videos from YouTube *Add fans *Comment on blog, photo, profile, Album, Video *Send/Receive Messages *Friends list *Write blog *Edit/customize Profile *Customized profile page with music tracks, Billboard, photos/videos, blog, shows, fans/friends Requirements *Operating System: Linux, windows *Web Server - Apache *Ability to setup cron tasks *MySQL 5 and above *PHP: version 5 or higher *allow_url_fopen = On *file_uploads = On *open_basedir = Off *upload_max_filesize = 100M (recommended for video uploads) *safe_mode = Off *PHP GD Library: GIF/JPEG Read/Write support *PHP GD Library: FreeType support *PHP Curl Library: SSL support *Mod rewrite *post_max_size = 100M (recommended for video uploads) What's next on Beatz? *Upload desktop videos *Podcasts feed for artists music tracks *Create playlists of audio/video *Multi-Language Support *Groups *Video Ads *Ability to play videos from Google Videos, Myspace TV,DailyMotion, Veoh, Current.com, ClipFish.de, MyVideo.de, Break.com, *Paid membership *RSS feeds *Plug-in importer